


Такое хрупкое

by 2sven



Category: Vanished (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент ФБР Грэхэм Келтон  вызван в Чикаго для расследования дела пропавшего подростка.  В ходе расследования он  знакомится с Шоном ,  молодым человеком с непростым прошлым, который знал пропавшего. </p><p>Кроссовер "Пропавшей" и "Пиф-паф и ты мертв"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Звякнул колокольчик на двери. 

Шон поднял взгляд и замер, буквально прирос к полу.  
Он никогда не видел раньше высокого парня в помятом костюме, входящего сейчас в "Геймстерс", но было в нем что-то такое, что сияло как неоновая надпись на лбу «КОП».  
Шон напрягся, вцепился в стойку и подавил в себе интуитивный, но глупый, конечно, порыв броситься наутек. Да и с чего бы, у него уже давно нет никаких неприятностей с законом. Но тогда же, очень давно, он выучил на всю жизнь, что Шон Миллен и копы – это плохое сочетание.

Ему потребовалось время и некоторые усилия, но он смог заговорить спокойным голосом.

\- Могу я вам помочь? – вот, спокойно. Как будто сердце не колотится в груди, и ему вовсе не интересно, что привело служителя закона в его магазин.

Грэхэм Келтон вошел в крошечный магазинчик, стряхнул капли дождя с волос и плеч. Паренек за стойкой совершенно точно Шон Миллен и есть. Хотя, судя по записям Келтона, ему уже 22 - скорее парень.

На фото в деле он не особо похож. Форма лица та же, настороженный, угрюмый взгляд светлых глаз тот же. И полный крупный рот. Но теперь волосы медового цвета падают на лоб, а раньше были коротко острижены и стояли ежиком. Синяков на щеках и подбородке тоже не наблюдается. И глаза не опухшие от слез. Он тогда был перепуганным шестнадцатилетним пацаном, а сейчас ему двадцать два. Двадцать два, подумал Келтон, удачливый сукин сын, чудом избежавший трагедии.

\- Шон Миллен? - Келтон задал вопрос, ещё не дойдя до стойки. - Агент Грэхэм Келтон, мне нужно задать несколько вопросов.

\- ФБР? - поразился Шон, когда увидел удостоверение. ФБР-то что может быть от него нужно? Он скорее ожидал разборок за продажу игр взрослого содержания несовершеннолетним, но федералы такой ерундой не занимаются. - А… да, конечно.

Келтон бы предпочел поговорить где-то, где их не будут прерывать, но в магазине никого, на улице мерзко, можно и здесь. Он молча изучал Шона какое-то время.

\- Мы продаем игры авторизированных дилеров, - Шон заговорил первым, просто потому что не знал, что ещё могло бы привести Келтона в "Геймстерс".

Тот только бровь поднял.

\- Конечно. И у тебя есть веб-сайт.

\- Ну да. То есть был. С год назад я отдал его организации по защите геев и лесбиянок, теперь они им занимаются. Я ещё пишу туда, но в основном на форуме, – осторожно сообщил Шон. Это он создал сайт «Некоторые мальчишки», надеялся, что удастся наладить связь с такими же отчаявшимися, затравленными подростками и, может, не дать им пойти по той же дорожке, по которой пошел он. Сайт оказывал поддержку и защиту, вел пропаганду против насилия. Совсем не то, чего ожидали бы от него его мучители в старшей школе. Но Шон прошел долгий путь от затравленного подростка, который с помощью злобы и жестокости пытался вернуть себе контроль над своей жизнью и верил, что только оружие в руках позволяет получить уважение… и прекратить боль.

\- Мой надзирающий офицер был в курсе, когда я создал этот сайт, - на всякий случай уточнил Шон.

\- Я уже беседовал с ним, - подтвердил Келтон. - И мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Джереми Уэллесе.

Шон выглядел озадаченным, и Келтон уточнил.

\- DН9060, он много постил на твоем сайте.

\- DН, да, - ник Шон знал. - Извиняюсь, настоящего имени он мне не говорил. Да, он постоянный участник. Но последние несколько недель его не видно, по-моему. Что-то случилось? У него проблемы?

DН всегда немножко напоминал Шону его самого, они подолгу общались в чате о том, каково быть геем в школе, без поддержки друзей и семьи, как справляться с гневом и не сорваться, не пустить под откос свою жизнь и жизнь близких.

\- Он пропал, - Келтон внимательно следил за реакцией Шона, привычно замечая все оттенки чувств.

\- Пропал? В смысле, убежал? – растерялся Шон.

\- Не похоже, что убежал. Мы думаем, он может быть с кем-то. Возможно, с кем-то, кого он встретил он-лайн.

Повисла пауза и наконец Шон выдавил:  
\- Вы меня имеете в виду? - голос получился тонким, и губы агента Келтона дрогнули в неожиданной улыбке. У него чувственный рот. Черт, почему замечаешь такие вещи? Шон отругал себя и усилил бдительность. Он-то знает, что никакого отношения к DH он не имеет, но его опыт общения с сотрудниками правоохранительных органов не позволял относиться к ним, как к милым пушистикам. Шон приглушил инстинктивную враждебность и стал внимательно слушать, что ещё скажет агент.

\- Нет, Шон, не тебя, - все ещё с легкой улыбкой ответил Грэхэм Келтон. - Но это может быть кто-то, с кем он общался на форуме. Восемь месяцев назад пропал другой мальчик. И он тоже был на твоем сайте.

\- Я действительно не знаю DH лично, мы общались только на форуме. В аське иногда. И я не представляю, чем я могу помочь.

\- Я тоже, в общем, поэтому и пришел поговорить, вдруг что полезное найдется. Ты его видел? - Келтон показал ему фото хмурого темноволосого парня с грустными глазами. Шон честно пытался припомнить, но вроде нет, не видел.

\- Нет, не узнаю. Здесь много покупателей бывает, конечно, но я его не помню. Он местный?

\- Нет, он из штата Висконсин, поэтому федералы и подключились. Есть данные, что он тут, в Иллинойсе. И Шон, нам нужен твой ноут.

\- Что? Вы не можете забрать мой ноут, - Шон отпрянул, нахмурившись. Он не может его отдать, как он будет без него?

\- На самом деле, могу, - Келтон протянул ему ордер на изъятие, положил на стойку. - Выключи его, пожалуйста.

\- Слушайте, но я не могу. И это вмешательство в частную жизнь. И мою, и DH, - Шон попытался заслонить ноут собой. – Эти ребята приходят поговорить к нам, рассчитывая на безопасность. Вы не можете просто…

\- Я могу, Шон, сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы найти Джереми, - оборвал его Келтон, глядя прямо в глаза. - Выключи его, Шон.

Шон уже ненавидел то, как Келтон произносит его имя. Будто его знает. Нихуя он его не знает. Резкими от ярости и раздражения движениями он разлогинился.

\- Ноут нужен мне для работы, агент Келтон. Верните его как можно быстрее.

\- Мы вернем так быстро, как только сможем, - сказал Келтон, прекрасно зная, что если им удастся найти что-то стоящее, никакого быстро и близко не будет. - Теперь скажи, не появилось ли на сайте новых участников, которые ведут себя агрессивно или… неприятно?

Келтон бесстрастно наблюдал за полными злости движениями парня.

\- Это сайт для геев и лесбиянок, - издевательски улыбнулся Шон, - вам не приходило в голову, сколько к нам является религиозных фанатиков и хейтеров, жаждущих нас прикончить? Или сначала спасти, а потом прикончить?

\- Шон. Тебе нужно успокоиться и подумать…

\- И прекратите называть меня по имени, будто мы знакомы. Вы нихуя обо мне не знаете. - Шон захлопнул ноут и раздраженно толкнул его к Келтону.

Лицо фэбээровца осталось бесстрастным.

\- Шон Миллен. Двадцать два года. В шестнадцать с друзьями вы спланировали нападение на одноклассников. Вы были остановлены с оружием в руках, один из ваших друзей оказался… достаточно умным, чтобы вмешаться до того, как началась стрельба. Тебе повезло, судья был либерально настроен, и суд проникся к тебе симпатией, когда были показаны видеодоказательства систематических издевательств, которым ты подвергался. Приговорен как несовершеннолетний: содержался в интернате для малолетних правонарушителей, затем отсидел один год в тюрьме с режимом минимальной строгости, после освобождения был под надзором офицера по делам несовершеннолетних. Создал сайт «Некоторые мальчишки», как способ предотвращения подобных случаев с другими подростками; позже продал этот сайт и использовал деньги для покупки магазина видеоигр. Я пропустил что-нибудь?

Шон смотрел на него с откровенной неприязнью. Факты биографии, да. Но не то, что Шон считал своей историей.

\- Я уже сказал, вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

\- Мне ничего не стоит притащить твою задницу в мой офис и держать тебя там, пока ты не ответишь на мои вопросы, - холодно продолжил Келтон. - Так что, блядь, успокойся и начинай думать. Шон.

Шон запустил пальцы в волосы, стараясь успокоиться.  
Давно его так никто из себя не выводил. Он столько лет работал над преодолением ярости и раздражения, которые разъедали его в юности, словно кислота, и вдруг вот так взять и позволить этому человеку – копу к тому же! - отбросить его на все эти годы назад.

Когда он заговорил, его голос был низким и напряженным, но в руках он себя уже держал.

\- Я серьезно вам говорил, сумасшедших на нашем сайте очень много.

\- Может быть, мы ищем не сумасшедшего, - предположил Келтон. - Может быть, это кто-то, кто выражал Джереми симпатию и вовлек его в отношения.

\- Вы про кибер-хищника, - нахмурился Шон. Келтон кивнул. Теперь понятно, кого они ищут. Подростки, одинокие и отчаявшиеся, так уязвимы. DH как раз такой – нет, Джереми, поправил себя Шон. У хмурого парня есть имя.

\- Честно, вот так сразу никто в голову не приходит. Нас на сайте четверо модераторов-консультантов. Я уверен, что с остальными вы тоже побеседуете, - Шон смотрел на Келтона, но тот не отвечал. - Но я обещаю подумать и припомнить все случаи, когда кто-то вел себя необычно. Это лучшее, что я могу.

Он говорил уже спокойно, вся злость ушла, сменилась усталостью.  
Понятно, что если кто-то вылавливает мальчишек на его сайте, это нельзя игнорировать. Келтон тут прав. Шон вздохнул и подвинул ноут к агенту уже безо всякого раздражения.

\- Я постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.

Келтон кивнул и ещё какое-то время на него молча смотрел, будто оценивая искренность.

\- Спасибо. Звони, если что-то вспомнишь, - он вручил Шону визитку, взял ноут и вышел из магазинчика под дождь.

 

Шон проводил его взглядом, постепенно осознавая наконец, что он один, он в своем магазине и он со знакомым чувством внутри… давно его не чувствовал.

Шон посмотрел в потолок, где должны были по идее находиться те высшие силы, которые обычно над ним издевались. Его сердце колотилось в груди, разгоняя кровь в венах, заставляя чувствовать себя живым, злым, здесь и сейчас.  
Голос прозвучал насмешливо и грустно в тишине магазинчика.

\- Ты послал мне самого красивого мужчину, которого я видел в своей жизни. И ты сделал его копом. Натуралом. И женатым. Блядь.


	2. Chapter 2

Шон не видел и не слышал Келтона с неделю, а потом он снова вломился в его жизнь, и так же внезапно. 

Шон сидел за угловым столиком в баре, куда обычно заходил выпить после работы, и когда в очередной раз окинул взглядом бар - увидел Келтона, тот заказывал выпивку у стойки. Шон замер, не в силах оторвать глаз, во рту стало сухо, телу - жарко. Он думал о нем, он снился ему, черт бы его побрал, этого копа с ореховым глазами и красивым ртом. Глупо, глупо, глупо… Но как себя ни ругай, факт остается фактом - агент Келтон, кажется ему самым красивым человеком, которого он в своей жизни видел.

А взглядом он, кажется, может мебель двигать - Келтон обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Шона, сидящего в углу с быстро нагревающейся бутылкой пива в руке. Сморгнув и стараясь дышать мееедленно и глубоко, Шон следил, как Келтон берет у бармена бутылку пива в одну руку, ещё одну в другую, и идет прямиком к его столику. 

И Шону опять захотелось броситься бежать. Только причина теперь была другая. В первый раз его испугало, что Келтон коп, а в этот… ну не имеет права натурал быть настолько красивым. Однако трусом Шон никогда не был, и он остался сидеть, где сидел. И даже смотрел Келтону в глаза, когда тот сел на стул напротив и поставил перед Шоном одну из бутылок.

\- Шон.

Вот такое ощущение, что он специально его по имени называет, помнит, что Шона это раздражает. В баре полутемно, и нельзя точно сказать, нет ли насмешки в глазах Келтона, но он совершенно уверен - есть. И постарался ответить насмешкой и раздражением на своем лице. Не дождавшись ответа, Келтон продолжил:

\- Я собирался тебе звонить. Техники заканчивают с твоим ноутом, и как только его можно будет у них забрать, мы его вернем.  
\- Спасибо.

Келтон проигнорировал весь сарказм, который Шон сложил в одно это слово.  
\- Я собираюсь задать ещё несколько вопросов.  
\- Дождаться не могу.

Келтон улыбнулся. Господи, лучше бы он этого не делал. Задумчивое красивое лицо стало ослепительным. Это не честно. И неправильно. И этому трудно сопротивляться.

\- Ты всех копов ненавидишь, Шон, или конкретно меня?  
Уголок рта пополз вверх сам собой. Черт.  
\- У всех бывших заключенных непростые отношения с носителями значков.  
\- Ты себя так воспринимаешь? Бывший заключенный?  
\- Так меня воспринимает мир, - Шон дернул плечом. - И всегда будет.  
\- По-твоему, это не честно?  
\- От жизни честности хуй дождешься, Келтон, я это знаю практически с рождения. Но то, что я сделал - почти сделал - только часть меня, только часть того, кем я был и буду.  
Ну, или это психотерапевт ему это постоянно повторяет.

\- От того, что ты чуть не сделал, мурашки по коже у любого родителя.  
\- И ты думаешь, я не говорю богу каждый день спасибо, что Тревор Аддамс не дал мне никого убить? - вскинулся Шон, в запале наклонившись к Келтону и глядя ему в глаза. - Говорю. И вечером, когда закрываю глаза, тоже говорю спасибо. За то, что мне не снятся лица убитых. И что я не мертв, потому что этим чуть не кончилось.

Он смотрел на фэбэровца, но чувствовал, помнил, каково это, когда холодный ствол упирается в висок, палец на курке, одно мгновение, одно движение ресниц - и все кончится. Он непроизвольно содрогнулся, вспоминая, что Тревор вышиб пистолет у него из руки, когда палец уже начал движение, его мозги не разлетелись по школьному коридору практически случайно… такое не забудешь.

Келтон не сводил с него глаз и заговорил тихо, почти оценивающе.  
\- Большинству людей не понять, как ты дошел до той точки, когда убийство - или смерть - кажутся единственным решением.  
\- Большинству людей не приходится справляться с тем, что их всегда будут называть педиками, без разницы, признаются они в этом или нет. Большинство людей не лупит дома отец, и они не идут после этого в школу за добавкой от игроков школьных команд.

Может быть, с горечью подумал Шон, Келтону больше понравилось бы послушать, что отец перестал его бить, когда ушел из семьи, и мать всю жизнь винила в этом Шона. И во всем остальном, впрочем. Но вместо этого он постарался насмешливо и критично осмотреть стройную, но явно тренированную фигуру Келтона.

\- Не все рождаются футболистами, которые выигрывают со счетом 4:0, и девочки-чирлидеры визжат от восторга.  
\- Если ты намекаешь на меня, то это был бейсбол, - Келтон снова улыбнулся той бессовестной улыбкой. - Так что без чирлидеров, и такого красивого счета тоже не было. Может быть, ты тоже спешишь с выводами, как и я, по-твоему, делаю?  
Шон пожал плечами, не горя желанием спорить вообще и с Келтоном в частности. 

Тот тоже отхлебнул пива и окинул взглядом бар, меняя тему.  
\- Не ожидал, что ты ходишь в такое место.  
Шон тоже огляделся. “Гэлахер” бар для рабочих, местные и приезжие забредают сюда редко.  
\- Имеешь в виду, что мне нужно в какой-нибудь гей-бар на Норт-Хэльстед? - усмехнулся Шон. Что, Келтону обязательно нужно упаковать его в стандартную коробочку с надписью ”Гей”?  
Келтон в ответ тоже только двинул плечами под темно-синей тканью рубашки. Пиджак он повесил на спинку стула ещё когда подошел к столу.   
\- А разве не по этой причине ты в Бойзтауне*?

В Чикаго гей-сообщество сильное и преуспевающее, ничего удивительного, что парень вроде Шона, который с детства отчаянно нуждался в поддержке, решил осесть именно в таком месте.

\- Мне тут нравится, - Шон жестом указал на бар. Почему-то ему вдруг захотелось говорить с Келтоном честно. - Я прихожу сюда, потому что людей здесь мало, я никого не заинтересую. Можно просто спокойно выпить перед тем, как идти домой. А ты? Тебя-то как сюда занесло?  
\- Кое-что проверял в Бойзтауне и тоже зашел выпить по дороге домой. В отель, на самом деле. Все как у тебя.  
\- Думал, хоть тут геев не будет? - с внезапной враждебностью спросил Шон - натурал же. Тем более коп.  
\- Я не гомофоб, Шон, - Келтон сказал это тихо, с таким прямым и спокойным взглядом, что Шон смешался и опустил глаза.  
\- Извини, - буркнул он, извиняясь. Что, в самом деле? Эта злость из его прошлого, в настоящий момент для неё не было оснований. - Думаю, я все ещё…  
\- Болезненно реагируешь время от времени?

Шон вскинул глаза. Почему он так сказал? Если это была догадка, то верная.  
Келтон беспокоил его, заставлял чувствовать себя неуверенным и беззащитным. Но Шон не был готов сбежать и позволить Келтону думать, что его можно вот так запросто достать несколькими умными словами.  
Он вспомнил уроки старшей школы, тюрьмы, собрался и сменил тему.

\- Как успехи с поисками Джереми? - ему показалось почему-то, что Келтон смотрит на его губы, сердце екнуло. Да нет, что за глупость.  
\- Есть несколько направлений, мы ими занимаемся, - кивнул Келтон. Он не стал говорить, как он нервничает с каждым проходящим днем. Если Джереми Уэллес в руках у кого-то, дорог каждый день - да блин, каждый час! - а он не может сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

Шон взял тут бутылку пива, которую предложил ему Келтон, убеждая себя, что если он не уходит, то дело в его интересе к судьбе пропавшего парня, а не в совершенно нежелательном влечении к мужчине, сидящему напротив.  
\- Я внимательно изучил все посты и комменты на сайте, все, что казалось подозрительным. Но ничего не нарыл, - сказал он Келтону. Без ноута делать все это пришлось на древнем компьютере, это единственный имеющийся у него бекап форума до тех пор, пока ФБР не закончит свои... изыскания.

\- Да, я говорил с агентом, который мониторит сайт для нас. Все тихо, - согласился Келтон и удивил Шона, когда мягко добавил, - кроме RabidDog66. Он явно к тебе неровно дышит.  
Шон поперхнулся пивом.  
\- Что?  
Келтон его дразнит, что ли? Ну да, он и не скрывает улыбку.  
\- Ну, или агенту так показалось.  
\- Господи, да Рабс не... ему главное, чтобы его выслушал кто-то, пока он прорабатывает какие-то проблемы. Хуйня какая, - в нем боролись смех и раздражение, Келтон специально его подкалывает. Но при этом он чувствовал некоторое инстинктивное беспокойство - копы ему совсем не друзья, и они внимательно следят и за происходящим на сайте, и за ним лично, отмечая нюансы вроде этого, реальные или мнимые.

\- Ты хорошо понимаешь людей, Шон. Ты лидер, - Келтон все ещё чуть улыбался. - Поэтому на твой сайт и приходят парни вроде Джереми Уэллеса.

Слова Келтона задели за живое.  
Лидер.  
Смешно. Последние парни, которых он вел за собой, заключили смертельный договор - договор трех пуль. По одной на каждого, с тоской вспомнил Шон, не думая в этот момент, что его мысли отражаются на его лице, понятные любому, тем более очень наблюдательному федералу. И он расстроился ещё больше, когда ему показалось, что Келтон читает его мысли:  
\- Поэтому теперь ты не общаешься лично, а только он-лайн? Чтобы никто не узнал, кто ты? Или кем был?

Господи, да без конца все оно, что ли, будет возвращаться к тому холодному дню в школе Ривервейл?

Шон посмотрел на Келтона без всякого выражения. Он проницательный. Живот Шона сводило от понимания, что ответить на этот вопрос он не сможет.

\- Мне пора идти, - убраться, убраться к чертям от воспоминаний, в которые Келтон толкает его снова и снова. Шон вскочил на ноги.  
\- Подожди, - Келтон тоже встал и оказался неожиданно близко. - Когда у тебя есть время ответить на мои вопросы? Завтра сможешь?

Внезапная и непосредственная близость к Келтону лишила Шона остатков равновесия. Его тело мелко задрожало, как бывает рядом с ЛЭП. И если бы только это был кто-то другой, Шон бы мог поклясться - он специально сделал так, чтобы они оказались вплотную друг к другу, и взгляд, с которым Келтон на него смотрит, ему тоже хорошо знаком.

\- Я не… - начал Шон, запнулся, собрался с разбегающимися, как тараканы, мыслями и попытался успокоиться. - Мне нужно найти кого-то, кто сможет завтра посидеть в магазине несколько часов.  
Он чувствовал исходящее от тела Келтона тепло, голова кружилась.

\- Хорошо. Завтра в моем офисе, ровно в десять, - Келтон глаз не отводил ни на секунду.  
\- Да, хорошо, спокойной ночи.  
\- Да, спокойной, - отозвался Келтон, не делая ни малейшего движения, чтобы выпустить Шона. И ещё, кажется, он действительно смотрел на его губы.  
Стряхнув с себя сбивающее с толку понимание происходящего, Шон протиснулся мимо Келтона - прикосновения избежать не удалось.

“Господи, вот ты попал”, - пробормотал Шон себе под нос, выскакивая на улицу и стряхивая наваждение.  
На него покосился прохожий, но Шона сейчас не прохожие волновали, и не разговоры вслух.  
Другие вещи.  
Например, что ему делать с тем, что он так хочет Грэхэма Келтона.

_* гей-район в Чикаго_


	3. Chapter 3

Добраться до штаб-квартиры ФБР к десяти было нетрудно, хотя до этого дня Шон понятия не имел, где она находится. А вот заставить себя войти в здание и дойти до стеклянного офиса было куда как сложнее. Слишком много копов вокруг, слишком о многом напоминают… Он уже пожалел, что согласился сюда приехать. Но ответа "нет" Келтон бы не принял, а если бы Шон не появился - отправился бы его искать, без вариантов.  
И Шон безропотно вошел.

Как он и ожидал, его провели через металлодетектор, потребовали сдать сотовый и предъявить водительское удостоверение.

Подозрительный охранник чуть ли не обнюхал его документы, но пропуск в конце концов выписал и проводил к офису, который занимала команда Келтона.

Один из агентов отвел его в пустой конференц-зал и сказал подождать, Келтон скоро будет. Скоро длилось десять минут, между прочим. Келтон открыл дверь локтем, потому что в каждой руке у него было по стаканчику кофе, один он поставил перед Шоном, выгреб из кармана на стол упаковки сахара и сливок.

\- Извини, опоздал, - Шон совершенно не ожидал, что он извинится. Келтон указал на вошедшего за ним следом. - Агент Мур. Это он занимается твоим ноутом.  
Шон уже открыл было рот, но Келтон в очередной раз прочел его мысли и упредил вопрос:  
\- Который мы тебе вернем. Скоро.

Шон пытался не улыбнуться тону, с которым это было сказано, но не вышло.  
Он взял кофе и осторожно отпил, не заморачиваясь ни сахаром, ни сливками. Зато Келтон, к его немалому изумлению, открыл и высыпал в свой стакан четыре - четыре! - пакетика сахара. И при этом он худой. Видимо, ухитряется расходовать энергию быстрее, чем получает, решил Шон, исподтишка наблюдая за агентом. Следующей его мыслью было, что Келтон выглядит более усталым, чем прошлой ночью. Хотя меньше всего сейчас Шону следовало делать ещё какие-то личные и нежелательные умозаключения по поводу человека, мысли о котором и так посещают его с удручающей регулярностью. Мантру “натурал-коп-женат” он крутил в голове постоянно, но помогало слабо.

\- Дэн, начнешь? - предложил Келтон.  
\- Спасибо, Грей, - агент Мур кивнул и обратился к Шону. - Моя команда изучила содержание форума, разыскивая все, что может быть полезным. Твоя аська тоже очень пригодилась.  
\- Но я же почти не сохранял историю, - заикнулся Шон, фэбээровский гик только усмехнулся.  
\- Ты удивишься, как далек ты от истины. Так вот, я бы хотел начать здесь...

Следующие два часа они просто не поднимали головы от компьютера. Шон думал, его будут о чем-то спрашивать. Вместо этого его усадили рядом с агентом Муром, так, чтобы он видел экран его ноута, и они вместе просматривали списки юзеров и их сообщения.

Шону было несколько не по себе от происходящего. Конечно, это публичный форум, но вот так его препарировать…  
Он и не думал, что те мальчишки, что приходили на сайт в поисках ответов, были важны для него в каком-то смысле, которого он раньше даже не понимал. Ему хотелось их защитить от этого процесса. Но сейчас не время для антипатии к полиции. У них есть цель, и она важнее всего. Им нужно найти пропавшего парня. Который, возможно, находится в не самых добрых руках.

Келтон оставил их заниматься этим вдвоем, сам периодически выходил ответить на звонки или запросы или сидел напротив них, набирая что-то на своем телефоне, иногда вмешивался в разговор или подавал какие-то идеи, но в целом Шон работал с агентом Муром. Несколько раз Келтон (как он его назвал? Грей?) обходил стол и останавливался у Шона за плечом, глядя на экран. В такие моменты Шону стоило огромных усилий сосредоточиться на чтении, а не на том, кто был так близко.

Сказать, что ему нужно ответить на несколько вопросов, было большим преуменьшением. Шону приходилось вспоминать детали бесчисленных разговоров с буквально сотнями посетителей “Некоторых мальчишек”. Когда они решили сделать перерыв, Шон позвонил напарнику предупредить, что задержится дольше, чем рассчитывал, с радостью принял ещё один стакан кофе, и снова сел рядом с агентом. Вопросы у того явно не заканчивались.

\- Стой, вот тут назад, - ещё через сорок пять минут остановил он Мура.  
\- Куда? Вот этот? - агент отмотал назад.  
\- Нет, ещё раньше. Вот. Этот, - Шон постучал пальцем по экрану. Келтон тут же снова оказался у него за спиной, и Шон обернулся к нему, натолкнувшись на ответный взгляд. - Я помню этого парня.  
\- Почему? Что ты помнишь? - Келтон наклонился к нему, опираясь на спинку его стула, и говорил почти в ухо, мягко и негромко.  
\- Я не знаю… - признался Шон, покачал головой. - Не могу объяснить... чувство… понимаешь...  
Он снова повернулся к Келтону и обнаружил, что его лицо совсем рядом. Близко. Слишком близко. Шон вспыхнул и быстро отвернулся - блядь!

\- Я имею в виду, он все правильно говорил, когда был на форуме, но это… - слова и до этого не находились, теперь и вовсе беда. - Это все было слишком гладко… он слишком рвался помочь. Он ни разу ничего никогда не сделал неправильно, насколько я знаю. У меня от него такое ощущение, что он... не знаю... пытался перейти от непредвзятой симпатии к… чему-то большему. Это странно, подозревать человека за то, что он поступал правильно… Может, это просто обычный парень и действительно хотел помочь.  
\- Иногда это все, что у нас есть - ощущение, - Келтон сжал его плечо, и у Шона от прикосновения перехватило дыхание. Рука исчезла с плеча, Келтон выпрямился. - Не переживай. Мы попробуем отследить айпи и все проверим. Если ему нечего прятать, он и не узнает, что мы им интересовались, правда ведь, Дэн?  
\- Конечно, - Мур кивнул. - Давай все же досмотрим остальное.

Там осталось уже совсем немного, и минут за двадцать они управились.  
Мур разлогинился и собрался уходить, заняться теми тремя, которых они отметили, чтобы изучить пристальней.  
Шон встал, почувствовав себя неловко, как только они остались с Келтоном наедине.  
\- Ну, все?  
\- Да, - Келтон кивнул, глядя на Шона, который смотрел куда угодно, но не на него. - Я благодарен тебе за помощь.

Шон все так же неловко пожал плечами.  
\- Ничем я особо не помог.  
\- Пока неизвестно.  
\- Так я могу получить ноут обратно?  
\- Скоро. Ещё несколько дней, может, - слабо улыбнулся Келтон. - Тебя провести к выходу?

Шон наконец бросил на него взгляд - “шутишь, что ли?”  
\- Думаю, я способен найти дорогу обратно, Келтон.  
\- Грей. Ну, Грэхэм, но в основном все зовут меня Грей, - Шон не ожидал это услышать и удивленно на него уставился. - Можешь тоже звать Греем, если хочешь.  
\- Я... Я привык думать о тебе как о Келтоне, - прозвучало как-то глупо, и он снова покраснел. Келтон улыбнулся.  
\- Просто подумай об этом, - он открыл дверь в коридор, пропуская Шона вперед, дошел с ним до лифта.  
\- Я позвоню, если будут вопросы, хорошо?  
\- Да, конечно, - проклятая неловкость никуда не исчезала, лицо горело. - Звони.  
\- Позвоню, - Келтон продолжал смотреть на него, пока дверки лифта не закрылись. То, что творилось в животе у Шона, не имело никакого отношения к движению лифта, зато имело непосредственное отношение к мужчине, от одного прикосновения которого с ним такое творится.

***

\- Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?  
\- Хочу ли я знать, в чем моя проблема? - Шон ответил Патрику вопросом на вопрос. Его любопытный друг и партнер по магазину выспросил у него все про визит в штаб-квартиру ФБР, как только он оттуда вернулся. Патрик большой любитель сериалов про расследования, он хотел подробностей, и отношение Шона к этому событию как к чему-то прозаическому его разочаровывало. Ну, пока Шон не проболтался про Грэхэма Келтона.

\- Твоя проблема в том, что у тебя сто пятьдесят тысяч лет не было секса. Потому у тебя от этого копа крышу и рвет, - Патрик содрогнулся в притворном ужасе. - Натурал и коп.  
\- И ещё он кольцо обручальное носит, - добавил Шон третье доказательство, что Келтон неудачный выбор.  
\- Ну так нужно сделать что-нибудь на эту тему, живешь, как чертов отшельник. Сегодня же идем в клуб, - заявил Патрик.  
\- И что же об этом подумает Джефф? - поднял брови Шон. Нынешний бойфренд Патрика тот ещё ревнивец.  
\- Джефф в прошлом, - отмахнулся татуированной рукой Патрик. При всей своей медвежьей внешности, с татухами, кожей и прочими байкерскими радостями, у них с Шоном было нечто общее, что их связывало - у обоих была непростая юность. - Сегодня только мы с тобой, детка. Найдем подходящего парня для тебя, чтоб было кого взять домой.

Спустя несколько часов и несколько бутылок пива Шон достаточно расслабился, чтобы признать, Патрик, может, и прав. Может, ему нужно было влиться в шумное клубное веселье, чтобы отвлечься наконец от мыслей о том, о ком он думает слишком часто. Он танцевал почти без остановки.  
\- Ну? Я говорил, эта подводка тебе идет! Ты офигенно выглядишь! - проорал Патрик при встрече у бара. Шон только засмеялся - очередной парень поволок его на танцпол.

Но кончилось тем, что Шон вышел из клуба в одиночестве, а Патрик - совсем нет. Кличка Счастливчик, уныло подумал Шон. Хотя, если уж себе не врать, нехватки предложений не было, нужно было просто выбрать. Но он не выбрал. Ты жалок, сказал он себе, выбираясь из толпы к выходу. Встал у входа и закурил. Уже почти полночь, а на улице полно людей, и лишь чуть прохладней, чем в клубе, но тут хоть ветерок, приятно. Шон с наслаждением затянулся.

\- Тебе идет подводка, Шон, - голос был тихий, но у самого уха, и Шон буквально чуть из шкуры не выскочил от неожиданности. Он обернулся, почему-то решив сначала, что над ним шутит его нетрезвое воображение, но нет, Келтон был вполне реален, стоял прямо рядом с ним у одного из лучших гей-клубов.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - получилось как-то агрессивно, Шон и сам заметил, ничего удивительного, что брови Келтона поползли вверх.  
\- Прорабатываю одну версию, - наконец ответил он. Шон заметил, что из-за жары пиджак и галстук Келтон снял, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты. С виду обычный парень, который пришел в клуб прямо с работы. И оценивающие внимательные взгляды, которые бросали на Келтона входящие в клуб и выходящие из него, Шон замечал тоже.

Мог ли он винить их за это, если сам просто глаз не сводил.  
\- Да успокойся, я тебя не преследую, клянусь, - чуть насмешливо сказал Келтон, оглядывая Шона с головы до ног. - У тебя тут что-то…  
Шон забыл, как дышать, когда Келтон вдруг протянул руку и провел пальцами по светлым волосам. На плечи дождем посыпались блестки.  
\- Если ты меня не преследуешь, - к нему вернулась способность сначала вдохнуть, потом выдохнуть, и он сказал: - Почему я вижу тебя каждый раз, когда поворачиваюсь?  
Должно было прозвучать как обвинение, а получилась просто констатация не такого уж плохого факта.

\- Случайность? - невинно предположил Келтон. Его рука соскользнула с волос на плечо, смела с него блестки. Кончики пальцев сначала несколько раз коснулись, затем прижались к горлу Шона.  
\- Ты… - все тело Шона отзывалось на эти прикосновения. - Тебе не стоит этого делать.  
Голос прозвучал низко и напряженно, сигарета выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, а Келтон продолжал касаться шеи, глядя на него в упор. Его лицо подсвечивала голубая неоновая вывеска, и Шон знал - Келтон понимает, что делает. А от сказанных слов его лицо стало почти злым, пальцы, которые до этого едва касались, с неожиданной силой сжали затылок.

\- Ты, блядь, думаешь, я этого не знаю? - он навис над Шоном, выплевывая эти слова буквально в лицо. Потрясенный Шон смотрел, как маска безразличия и бесстрастности исчезла с лица. Он видел ярость и жажду, которые совершенно точно не были отражением его собственных чувств.  
И так звенящий от напряжения воздух взорвался резким звуком звонка, Шон опять подскочил, Келтон мгновенно отступил на шаг назад и рявкнул в трубку: “Что?”

Шон замотал головой, ошарашенный, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.  
Келтон что, вот только что поцеловать его собирался? Но это в голове не умещается, это невозможно… Да это бред! Но что ещё это могло быть, что тут можно было неправильно понять? Келтона к нему точно так же тянет, как и его… Келтон. Натурал, женат, коп - последнее, о чем он подумает, это о поцелуях с Шоном.

Шон просто перестал что-либо понимать. Все, что он думал, что он знал, теперь не соответствовало действительности. Он тоже отступил назад, пытаясь дистанцироваться от человека, который каждый раз, при каждой встрече заставлял его терять контроль. Он столько лет учился этому контролю, с того самого дня в школе Ривервейл, это было главной задачей. И он не знал, как ему справляться с тем, что с ним творится в присутствии Келтона.

Они снова встретились взглядами, когда Келтон поднял голову, продолжая говорить по телефону, и жестом попросил остаться, но Шон уже пятился, мотая головой.  
Отсюда, быстро. Ему нужно убираться отсюда, сейчас, немедленно.  
Агент Келтон вот только что, блядь, чуть его не поцеловал.


	4. Chapter 4

Шон потер уставшие глаза и выключил допотопный компьютер. Уже столько времени приходилось пользоваться этим чудовищем, потому что его ноут был все ещё в заложниках у ФБР.

Когда зазвонил домофон, он бросил взгляд на часы - половина одиннадцатого. Вместо того, чтобы наконец идти спать, он пошел к двери, раздумывая, кто из соседей на этот раз забыл ключи.  
\- Да?  
\- Это Грехэм Келтон. Шон? Можно подняться? - Шон от неожиданности замер и молчал, пока не услышал повторное: - Шон?  
\- А, да. Поднимайся. Квартира 4С, - он нажал кнопку. Прикусил губу, запустил руку в волосы. Келтон. Здесь. Вспомнил, что джинсы расстегнуты, застегнул. Вдохнул, выдохнул.  
И пошел к двери.

Он не видел Келтона с той ночи в клубе, когда подумал, что дело кончится поцелуем, и все это время очень старался не думать о нем. И вообще об этом всем.

Стук в дверь. Нужно было открывать.

\- Ты принес ноут? - вместо приветствия произнес Шон, открыв дверь только наполовину и разглядывая стоящего в коридоре Келтона.

Тот так улыбнулся, словно это теперь их дежурная шутка.  
\- Нет. Но я был бы благодарен, если бы ты все равно меня впустил.  
\- Да уж думаю, - Шон вздохнул, словно его вынудили.

На самом деле, он чувствовал неловкость, впуская Келтона и не зная, зачем тот явился. Он все это время старался не думать о нем, и более-менее получалось, но стоило только его снова увидеть, тут же стало ясно, что желание не ослабело ни капельки.

\- Извини. Не подумал, что уже поздно, - фэбээровец осмотрел гостиную и, через открытую дверь, спальню с разобранной постелью и решил извиниться.  
\- Ничего страшного, - скорее автоматически ответил Шон и засунул руки в карманы джинсов. - Тебе, ну, предложить чего-нибудь?  
\- Пиво было бы очень кстати, если можно.

Шон пошел к холодильнику, а Келтон проводил его взглядом, который Шона очень бы удивил, если бы он мог его видеть. Но когда он обернулся, чтобы вручить Келтону пиво, тот даже и не смотрел на него, а только снял пиджак и сел с бутылкой на диван.

Шон сел в кресло напротив, стараясь не смотреть, как пальцы Келтона расслабляют узел галстука и расстегивают верхние пуговицы и манжеты рубашки, а потом обхватывают бутылку и подносят ко рту.

\- Спасибо, - сделав хороший глоток, очень серьезно сказал Келтон. - Исключительно дерьмовый был день. Блядь. Все они такие в последнее время.  
\- Никаких зацепок? - спросил Шон. Он был уверен, что Келтон хочет поговорить с ним о деле. Несмотря на тот странный момент ночью у клуба, он все же не был уверен, что Келтон хочет от него чего-то кроме помощи в деле. Но спросил неожиданное даже для себя самого: - Ты сам откуда вообще?  
\- Из Атланты, - отозвался Келтон. А, так вот откуда легкий акцент. - В основном я там живу, но у меня большой опыт в поисках пропавших подростков, потому сюда и направили.  
\- У тебя там жена? – Шон не хотел спрашивать, но и не мог не спросить. Келтон отвернулся, отпил пива, и только тогда снова на него посмотрел.  
\- Да. И дочка. Инез. Она прекрасный ребенок, - он улыбнулся чему-то своему. - Эта девочка любовь всей моей жизни. Но возвращаясь к делу – зацепка есть. И я думаю, тебе стоит знать. Тот парень, насчет которого у тебя было странное чувство. Оказалось, он… представляет интерес.  
\- А в переводе на человеческий? – спросил Шон и неожиданно получил смех в ответ.  
Келтон редко вел себя не серьезно. И Шон очень надеялся, что он продолжит делать это редко, потому что… блядь, от звука этого смеха ему пришлось ерзать в кресле, джинсы сделались тесными.

\- Мы отследили его айпи и обнаружили, что он общался и с тем мальчишкой, что пропал раньше. К сожалению, есть проблема с местоположением компьютера, с которого отправлялись сообщения. Он стоит в колледже, в открытом доступе. Мы засекли одного парня, который пользовался этим сайтом, но не можем его опознать. Мы знаем, что он местный, и что его видели в Бойзтауне, но ближе подойти нам не удается. Нам бы очень помогло, если бы…  
Он резко прервался, глядя на Шона.  
Тот, ничего не понимая, смотрел в ответ. У Келтона явно возникла какая-то идея…

\- Что? – наконец прервал затянувшуюся тишину Шон.  
\- Я думаю, нам бы очень помогло, если бы у нас был кто-то, кто смог бы выступить в роли… ну, приманки. Но этот парень ведется на очень юных мальчиков, найти подходящего агента нереально. Нам нужен подросток, при этом надежный, - Келтон смотрел ему прямо в глаза. - Или кто-то взрослый, но способный сойти за шестнадцатилетнего.

И тут до Шона дошло.

\- Ты про меня, что ли? Да брось, какие нахуй шестнадцать! Я не выгляжу подростком!  
\- На самом деле, иногда выглядишь, - улыбнулся Келтон, разглядывая зачесанные после душа волосы и бледное, без единой морщинки, лицо сидящего перед ним. От подколки удержаться было невозможно. - Особенно с подводкой…

\- Да ты рехнулся, Келтон.

\- Не думаю. На самом деле, шестнадцатилетние староваты для этого извращенца, но я думаю, ты справишься, - Келтон облизнул губы и, поглаживая пальцем подбородок, задумчиво прищурился. Шон хотел все это прекратить, срочно, вот щас, со штанами дела становились совсем плохи. Предательский румянец, может, и не было видно при таком освещении, но если Келтон не прекратит вот так на него смотреть, стояк скрыть свет ему точно не поможет.

\- Если мы получим его имя или номер сотового, это может вывести нас на Джереми. И если ты можешь помочь…

\- Я не выгляжу на шестнадцать, - уперся Шон, на что Келтон только снова улыбнулся.

\- Такой суровый ходок, как ты, не может выглядеть, как милый мальчик?

Шон отшатнулся от неожиданного хамства.

\- На хуй иди, Келтон! На. Хуй, - взвился Шон, не зная даже, какой из ярлыков его задел больше – ходок или милый мальчик. Может, вообще дело не в ярлыках, а в том, что этот коп, на котором его так переклинило, опять играл с ним в какие-то мерзкие сексуальные игры.

Келтон тоже вскочил на ноги, и в узком проходе между креслом и диваном они оказались почти вплотную друг к другу.

\- А я не против, Шон, - тихо и хрипло сказал Келтон, Шон даже не был уверен, что он правильно расслышал. - И я очень, очень хочу тебя трахнуть.

\- Что? – замерший с круглыми глазами Шон ничего больше выдавить не смог.  
И не успел - Келтон закрыл его рот жестким поцелуем, от которого Шон сначала растерялся, потом рванулся было бежать - безуспешно, сильные руки стиснули его ещё крепче, потом стало слишком поздно, и он со стоном и отчаянным каким-то остервенением начал отвечать на поцелуи. Он не верил в происходящее, все равно не верил, но сопротивляться был не способен. Натурал, коп, женат, и это его язык скользит по его зубам, пробираясь внутрь. Шон заскулил, притискиваясь ещё ближе, чувствуя прижатый к его животу член.

\- Келтон! - Шон вырвался на секунду вдохнуть воздуха.  
\- Грей, - прошептал Келтон покрасневшими припухшими губами.  
\- Келтон, - упрямо повторил Шон, пытаясь что-то понять по его лицу. - Что... как ты…  
\- Пожалуйста, Шон, - все так же шепотом, с мягким поцелуем и рукой, скользнувшей по спине вниз, чтобы стиснуть задницу. - Пожалуйста… я знаю, что вопросов много, но можно мы их отложим?  
Он смотрел не просяще, слишком жадно, и вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Господи, я же хотел этого с той самой минуты, как увидел тебя. А ты хотел, чтобы я убрался нафиг из твоего магазина, - он поцеловал Шона, снова жестко, с силой врываясь языком в рот, прерываясь на шепот. - Пожалуйста... я хочу тебя…  
Долгий отчаянный поцелуй закончился ответным шепотом:  
\- Да. Отложим.

Спотыкаясь, сражаясь с пуговицами и молниями, они добрались до темной, расчерченной полосами света из гостиной спальни, и когда Шон лег на спину, одна из них осветила его от груди до паха. Стало видно, как тяжело он дышит, дожидаясь, пока Келтон закончит раздеваться.

Он был ослепительно, невозможно красив - стройное жесткое тело, потемневший от притока крови член. Все, белье и брюки наконец оказались на полу.  
\- Презерватив? Смазка? - голос у Келтона хриплый, Шон потянулся открыть ящик тумбочки, но пальцы Келтона добрались до содержимого раньше него.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с Шоном, провел рукой по его груди, животу, сомкнул пальцы на члене плотным горячим кольцом.  
\- Ты охуенно красивый, Шон.

И хотя Шон знал, что его слишком бледное нетренированное тело можно назвать как угодно, но только не красивым, особенно по сравнению с великолепием Келтона, но улыбки сдержать не смог. Вопросы опять чуть не посыпались из его рта, но он сдержался. Не дай бог он скажет или спросит что-нибудь не то и все испортит. Ни за что. Только не сейчас.  
\- Я так тебя хочу, - прошептал он вместо этого. - Так хочу…  
Он потянулся к Келтону пальцами - прикоснуться, почувствовать… но тот отбил его руку, стиснул запястье и прижал к матрасу, нависая над Шоном.  
\- Если ты меня тронешь, я кончу не успев начать, - прерывающимся голосом признался Келтон. - Я слишком долго этого ждал, Шон.  
Он наклонился лизнуть красиво очерченные губы - с первого дня хотел!  
И какое-то время им было достаточно безрассудных, отчаянных поцелуев, до того момента, пока Келтон не прижался к нему бедрами. Тела забились в грубом, примитивном ритме - и Келтон с усилием отпрянул назад. Непослушными пальцами раскатал презерватив, щелкнул крышечкой смазки.  
Шон издал непередаваемый звук, когда в него скользнул один палец, почти следом второй. Теперь была его очередь ловить и сжимать запястье.  
\- Давай, сейчас. Трахни меня, - яростно потребовал он, глядя в глаза. - Сейчас.  
Когда Келтон вошел, Шон застонал не от боли, а от невозможности происходящего. Он и надеяться не смел, а теперь они были так близко друг к другу, как только возможно. Он согнул колени, пропуская член глубже, целуясь грубо, почти кусаясь. Келтон замер на секунду, придерживая бедра Шона.  
\- Шон, - застонал он. - Шони…  
Он уперся в матрас одной рукой, второй обхватил член Шона, двигая ей в едином ритме с сильными толчками. Шон заменил его ладонь своей, притянул за шею к себе, чтобы впиться в рот, а Келтон, опираясь уже на обе руки, перешел на более яростный, рваный ритм.  
Их обоих захлестывали эмоции, шансов продержаться долго не было никаких. Келтон кончил первым, хрипло вскрикнув, когда яйца сжались, пульсируя, выбрасывая толчками теплую сперму, Шон следом, когда рука Келтона вернулась на его член и закончила начатое.

Они рухнули без сил, без мыслей. Келтон не шевелился, пока не почувствовал, как Шон привстал и снял с него презерватив. Сквозь полуопущенные веки он наблюдал, как он завязывает его и выбрасывает, а потом своей майкой стирает с живота начинающую подсыхать сперму. У него не было больше сил не чувствовать его рядом.   
Он притянул Шона к себе, уложил на грудь и лежал счастливый с минуту, а потом заговорил.  
\- Ты назвал меня Греем.  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Когда кончил, - сказал Келтон с какой-то странной ноткой в голосе. - Я слышал.  
\- Как ты назвал меня Шони? - с притворным изумлением уточнил Шон.  
\- А вот этого точно не было, - но серьезное лицо сохранить не смог, и они оба засмеялись.  
Шон обвил руками того, что только что так основательно его оттрахал, они целовались снова, теперь медленно, а потом долго лежали молча.

Тишину снова прервал Келтон.  
\- Ты прав был, когда сказал, что я не знаю, каково это, быть геем в старшей школе и огребать от школьных спортсменов, - Шон совершенно не ожидал, что он заговорит об этом, но Келтон лежал в темноте и говорил. - Я так отлично притворялся, ни одна живая душа не подозревала.  
\- Но ты уже знал?  
\- Шон... да мы же всегда знаем, правда? - Келтон вздохнул. - И я знал. Я… открылся в колледже, скажем так. Какое-то время балансировал межу двумя мирами, но я знал, что я гей.  
\- Но ты же, блядь, фэбээровец.  
\- Ну, поскольку это не создает никаких проблем с безопасностью, вопросов не возникло. Что удивительно.  
\- А как же тогда… - Шон не решился закончить вопрос, просто коснулся золотого кольца на пальце.  
Келтон на секунду отвел глаза, даже в полутьме ему казалось, что эти голубые глаза видят в нем слишком многое.  
\- Трудно объяснить... хотя все просто. Слишком много выпил, утешал небезразличную мне девушку, ей было очень плохо тогда... ну и все зашло слишком далеко. И как-то неожиданно быстро. А потом... - он вздохнул,- она забеременела. Я хотел поступить правильно, понимаешь. И мы поженились.

Шон невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Правильно для натурала, Келтон?  
И тут же был наказан за нахальство - крепкая рука стиснула его задницу.  
\- И даже для натурала с гейским бзиком. Мы пытались сделать так, чтобы у Инез была настоящая семья. Она такая необычная, в ней столько любви и радости... Мы оба её обожаем, но… - он прикусил губу и спросил вдруг совершенно не в тему: - У тебя сигареты есть?  
Шон улыбнулся, вытащил из прикроватной тумбочки пачку и зажигалку и снова вытянулся рядом с Келтоном, опираясь на локоть, чтобы видеть его лицо и как он прикуривает две сигареты, а потом отдает одну.  
\- Что из этого вышло?  
Келтон пожал плечами и затянулся.  
\- Мы старались. И Ава знала, что я гей, ещё до свадьбы, - он помолчал и поднял глаза на Шона. - Ты мой первый любовник за три года. Я три года старался, как мог. А потом встретил тебя, и все полетело к чертям. Я старался выбросить тебя из головы, ты не представляешь, как я старался.  
\- О, я-то представляю, - фыркнул Шон. - Думаешь, мне хотелось запасть на женатого копа-натурала? Не больше, чем тебе на бывшего заключенного.  
\- Я так полагаю, это у нас с тобой общее, - Келтон прозвучал почти удивленно, словно Шон напомнил ему о чем-то забытом. - Хотя, веришь ты мне или нет, я тебя не так воспринимаю.  
\- Но ты не можешь отрицать, что это со мной случилось, как и я не могу. Я был мальчишкой, дошедшим до того, что пришел в школу с пистолетом и решимостью использовать его - на них или на себе.  
\- Расскажи мне.

Келтон молча выслушал всю долгую историю одиночества, когда плохое казалось хорошим, а насилие - единственным способом избавиться от боли. Историю об его отце, который сначала бил, а потом бросил. О матери, которая винила его во всех бедах мира. И о непрерывном кошмаре средней школы, где дедовщина доведена была до уровня садизма.  
\- Шон, всегда будут люди, которые подумают, что ты дешево отделался, дешевле, чем стоило бы. Потенциал для трагедии был огромный. Тут нечего даже обсуждать. Но мое личное мнение - в твоем случае система сработала правильно. Ты сначала получил помощь и лечение, а потом заплатил за то, что сделал, - Келтон взял его за подбородок и повернул голову так, чтобы смотреть в глаза. - И на этом все закончилось, Шон. Я могу так к этому относиться, и тебе тоже стоит попробовать.

Шон озадаченно покачал головой.  
\- Грей, - сказал он мягко, пробуя это слово на вкус.  
\- Дааа? - Келтон приподнял бровь, улыбаясь.  
\- Ты охуенный, ты в курсе?  
\- С тобой такая же фигня, Шон.  
\- И ты же ведь не думаешь на самом деле, что я выгляжу как подросток?  
Келтон рассмеялся, скользнув глазами по упругой фарфоровой коже, припорошенной золотистыми волосками. Взгляд из оценивающего стал жадным.  
\- Немного косметики, и вполне сойдешь.  
\- Думаешь, это действительно может помочь делу?  
\- Думаю, может. Попробовать всяко стоит.

Шон помолчал, затушил в пепельнице сигарету и положил голову Келтону на грудь. Длинные сильные руки обняли его, и Шон подумал, что он никогда в жизни вот так себя не чувствовал. Спокойно. Безопасно. И вовсе не из-за значка в кармане пиджака, что висит на спинке дивана. А из-за чего-то между ним и этим мужчиной.  
\- Тогда, наверное, нам стоит об этом подумать. И сделать, - Шон чувствовал, как закрываются глаза.  
Келтон тоже впадал в сонное оцепенение.  
Идея спать вот так вместе всю ночь казалась самой привлекательной на свете. Это будет его лучшая ночь за долгое, бесконечно долгое время.  
\- Да, - прошептал он, засыпая. - Может, и стоит.


	5. Chapter 5

В следующую пятницу Шон удивленно таращился на себя в большое зеркало. Макияж действительно это сделал - он выглядел на шесть лет моложе. Поразительно. Но на коже от крема странное ощущение.

\- Охуеть, я и правда выгляжу как подросток. Стыд какой, о боже.  
За спиной рассмеялся Келтон, встретился взглядом с отражением Шона.  
\- Это все смывается, не переживай, - снисходительно сообщил он.  
\- И слава богу, - Шон досадливо ежился и перетаптывался - узкая короткая футболка и бежевые штаны - не та одежда, которую он обычно носил. И от его движений удобней она не становилась. Хотя идеально дополняла образ шестнадцатилетнего, не поспоришь.

Шон знал, что Келтону нелегко было добиться разрешения на эту затею. И он уже достаточно знал Келтона, чтобы понимать - тот тоже успел уже раза два-три передумать и признать идею дурацкой. Черт, да и сам Шон не был уверен, что справится и чем-то поможет в поисках этого типа, который так успешно уворачивается от всех попыток людей Келтона его отследить. Но Шон точно знал, что он хочет попытаться. И не в последнюю очередь для того, чтобы помочь Келтону с этим делом.

\- Не делай ничего кроме того, что я тебе сказал. Не нужно самодеятельности, - повторил Келтон, кажется, в тысячный раз.

Всю дорогу до Норт-Хальстед он заставлял его повторять сценарий и снова посмотреть на фото парня, которого они пытались отследить.  
\- Начальство из меня душу вынет, если что-то пойдет не так. Этот человек может быть опасен, и не факт, что я смогу быть достаточно близко, чтобы быстро помочь в случае чего. Имя и телефонный номер - все, что тебе нужно узнать. Больше ничего.  
\- И не брать конфетки от незнакомцев?  
\- Мне сейчас не до шуток, Шон, - нахмурился Келтон.  
Шон недоверчиво на него уставился.  
\- Келтон? Ты меня помнишь? Я Шон, я сейчас прямо тут, внутри. Мне двадцать два, и я вполне способен о себе позаботиться.  
\- Всякое случается, - отрезал Келтон, явно не желая думать, как именно после выхода из интерната для несовершеннолетних преступников девятнадцатилетний Шон выживал в тюрьме. - У меня наготове люди, они подхватят слежку за парнем, а тебе нужно только не отступать от плана, это ясно?  
\- Я не собираюсь геройствовать, если ты об этом, - не тот он человек, от которого этого будут ожидать, с циничной честностью подумал Шон. Даже Келтон не будет.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Келтон, словно не заметил горечи в произнесенных словах. Его рука соскользнула с руля на колено Шона, чуть сжала. Келтон коротко посмотрел ему в глаза. - Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.  
Теплая волна поднялась внутри Шона, участился пульс. Это тепло уже становится знакомым. Они с Келтоном трахались (или все-таки нужно называть это иначе?) уже раз пять с той ночи, но Шону и близко не было достаточно. Он боялся, что достаточно ему не будет никогда. И что? Что ему тогда делать? У Келтона жена и ребенок, он о них заботится, живет с ними, а кто он? Смазливый мальчик на стороне?

\- Грей, - Шон не мог поднять глаза и смотрел в пол. - Ты…  
Горло сжалось и он прокашлялся.  
\- Ты - значишь, понимаешь.  
Келтон помолчал и отозвался:  
\- Ты для меня очень важен, Шон.  
Они молчали, пока Шон не открыл рот снова:  
\- А меж тем, гребаный свой ноут я до сих пор назад не получил!  
Благодарный за разрядку напряжения, Келтон захохотал.  
Будущее, которое маячило впереди, не сулило им ничего хорошего, но сейчас не время для этих мыслей.  
\- Уже совсем скоро, - пообещал он, прекрасно зная, что Шон не купится.

С того момента, как Келтон высадил его в людном месте, до обнаружения цели (о господи, вот оно, влияние ФБР!) прошло неожиданно мало времени. Шон разглядывал парня издалека - совершенно обычный, ничем не примечательный. Ни на какого сексуального хищника, каким его представлял Келтон, и близко не похож. Самой трудной частью его задания было привлечение внимания этого парня без возбуждения подозрений. Шон помедлил, прикусил губу, размышляя, какой выбрать сценарий из тех, что они обсуждали с Келтоном. У судьбы, однако, были свои планы - кто-то неожиданно обнял его со спины, Шон вскрикнул и рванулся, но чужие руки держали крепко.  
\- Деткааа, хочешь на вечеринку? - бормотал заплетающимся языком ему в ухо в хламину пьяный мужик, не забывая одновременно ощупывать Шону задницу.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Шон вырвался, но далеко не ушел, мужик был здоровенный и поймал его снова практически без усилий.  
\- Да броось… вечеринка же, - мужик полез с поцелуями, Шон сделал резкое движение вперед и назад, разрывая захват и отталкивая пьяного.  
\- Отъебись! - рявкнул он ему в лицо и бросился прочь.

В полуквартале остановился закурить и успокоиться. Да, он умеет за себя постоять, зашибись.  
Но блин, идиот он хренов, где теперь его цель? Нужно вернуться и попробовать снова. Просто супер. Отлично начал!

\- Ты в порядке? - опять голос со спины, и Шон опять подскочил, обернулся. Он. Вот он, прямо перед ним.  
Шон дрожащей рукой вытащил изо рта сигарету. Руки дрожали не от пережитого, а от происходящего. А парень всем своим видом излучал сочувствие.  
\- Я видел, что у тебя было с тем парнем, просто решил узнать, все ли в порядке.  
Шон выдохнул дым.  
\- Да ничего. В смысле, я в порядке, спасибо, - он запнулся, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, что Келтон советовал говорить. - В смысле, ну, я новенький тут и я... ну…  
\- Все это немного чересчур, верно? - с улыбкой подсказал парень. - Я помню, каково это, когда ты совсем один и в первый раз.  
\- Уж мне-то не рассказывай. Но я ничего, нормально. Я же не маленький, мне шестнадцать, - Шон говорил хрипло, грубо. Изображать подростка, мнящего себя крутым парнем, оказалось неожиданно легко, словно надеть свои разношенные ботинки.  
\- Да, - кивнул парень, - я видел, ты умеешь за себя постоять. Но всегда лучше, когда есть кому помочь, верно?  
Глаза парня быстро оглядели Шона.  
\- Я Стив.  
\- Шон, - он протянул руку, хотя делать это совершенно не хотелось, парень ответил. Рука гладкая и теплая.  
\- Откуда ты, Шон?  
\- Из Рокфорда. Вчера стопом пришел. Мне нужно было друга найти, но пока... ладно, найду ещё, думаю, - он оглядел улицу, словно в поисках этого несуществующего друга. - Тут все так…

Он покачал головой и глянул на Стива, надеясь, что изображать растерянного подростка у него получается.

Парень, назвавшийся Стивом, улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Да, сумасшедшее местечко, - Стив говорит с ним, словно с наивным мальчиком из хорошего района. - Я понимаю. Выпить не хочешь? Ну, так, успокоиться. И поболтаем заодно.  
\- Меня не пустят, на 21 я не тяну, - Шон прикусил губу. Роль, которую приходилось играть, затягивала и отвращала одновременно. Где, интересно, Келтон? Но озираться нельзя.  
От этого парня у него такое странное чувство... вот то, как он на него смотрел, и как придвигался поближе. Келтон, в общем-то, чисто интуитивно заподозрил этого парня, никаких доказательств против него нет, но стоя рядом со Стивом, Шон начинал думать, что у Келтона, возможно, отличная интуиция. Шон просто нутром чуял, что распивание напитков с этим парнем кончится подсыпанием какой-нибудь дряни ему в стакан. А ещё думал, сколько их уже было таких, юных, купившихся на это дружелюбие.

\- Я знаю, куда можно пойти, - с улыбкой предложил Стив. - Хорошее место.  
\- Ну, я не знаю… - замялся Шон. - В смысле, спасибо, но мне друга найти хочется…  
Стив пожал плечами, даже не пытаясь настаивать.  
\- Ладно, ничего... Увидимся, может, как-нибудь, - он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
\- Эй, подожди! - окликнул его Шон, уверенный, что парень на это и рассчитывал. Шон порылся в кармане, неловко улыбаясь. - Может, ты мог бы, ну… дать мне номер телефона? Ну, если я не найду своего друга или ещё что…

\- Да конечно, - Стив, все так же улыбаясь, продиктовал свой номер, Шон вбил в телефон. - А твой?

Шон дал, подумав - можно же поменять, если что.

\- Ну так я тебе позвоню? Позже?  
\- Обязательно, Шон. И поболтаем.

 

Шон шумно выдохнул, едва парень наконец ушел и быстро затерялся в толпе. Он даже не замечал, как напряжен был все это время. А теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, его ноги не держали. Он отошел к магазинчику, чуть присел на парапет и попытался успокоиться.  
\- Ты как? - Шон поднял голову, когда Келтон сжал его плечо. Он был не в костюме сегодня, одет так, чтобы не выделяться из толпы - черная рубашка, джинсы. Офигенно, блин, выглядит, беспомощно подумал Шон, глядя в ставшее уже знакомым лицо.  
\- Да, ничего. Это не было…  
\- Не здесь, - перебил его Келтон и поволок за руку по улице, пока не нашелся узенький переулок.  
Шон вытащил свой телефон.  
\- Вот, его номер. Сказал, что зовут Стивом.  
\- Господи, поверить не могу, - Келтон взял телефон у Шона из рук, просмотрел номер.  
\- А я дождаться не могу удалить его нафиг.  
\- Никаких пока удалений, - вскинулся Келтон. - Если он позвонит, ты должен понимать, кто это.  
\- Думаю, ты прав. Но этот парень… Я не знаю, что вы на него нароете, но он жуткий.  
\- Если он позвонит, просто отключись. Ты его больше не увидишь, - Келтон положил руку ему на плечо. - Может быть, это перелом в нашем деле. Благодаря тебе, Шон.  
\- Я надеюсь, он тот, кого вы ищете, - с кривой улыбкой Шон пожал плечами.

Он не договорил толком, когда Келтон нагнулся и нашел его рот своим. Весь адреналин, все напряжение Шона взорвалось бешеным возбуждением. Он поцеловал Келтона, быстро прижимая его к стене, и упал перед ним на колени.  
\- Шон, блядь! Ты не можешь! - Келтон бросил взгляд в сторону улицы - любой прохожий их тут увидит, стоит только голову повернуть. Он вцепился в светлые волосы, сам не понимая, оттащить он Шона пытается или прижать ближе.

Шон поднял лицо, блеснув зубами в улыбке. Он уже расстегнул молнию и не удивился, когда обнаружил, что держит в руке почти вставший член.  
\- Боишься ареста за непристойное поведение? Да, это попортит тебе репутацию, - со смехом сказал он, а потом нашел своему рту лучшее применение.

Келтон зашипел и уже недвусмысленно притянул светловолосую голову к себе, двигаясь в тесном кольце губ Шона. Это не просто хорошо, это… Он застонал:  
\- У меня же наружка по всему району, ебаааать…

Шон позволил блестящему от слюны члену на пару секунд выскользнуть изо рта.  
\- Вот поэтому так круто... кто угодно может увидеть... кто угодно.

Шон давно не позволял себе ничего такого, с самой тюрьмы: ни шагу в сторону от добропорядочности, ни малейшего риска. А теперь, ощутив знакомое возбуждение, он понял, как ему его не хватало, вот этого ощущения жизни здесь и сейчас. И черта с два он остановится. Он хочет больше - жить, Келтона, того чувства, которое возникает у него от Келтона, ощущать жар, вкус, запах этого тела. Шон подразнил языком расселину на кончике, пробежался по всей длине, мягко сжал и покачал рукой яйца. Этот вкус тоже стал знакомым, думал Шон, пока Келтон выматерился, а потом застонал - широкие мазки языком сменились тесным кольцом губ, движения рук на затылке Шона стали медленными, но сильными.  
\- Шон... Шон, блядь…  
Келтон уже знал, что пусть хоть вся улица тут выстроится и начнет давать советы - он не остановится.  
Он смотрел вниз, на золотистую голову, двигавшуюся медленно вперед и назад, на свой член, исчезающий в ней дюйм за дюймом и появляющийся снова, на красивые сильные губы Шона.  
Он очень старался не двигать бедрами, хотя соблазн начать трахать Шона в рот был нечеловеческий. Нет, пусть сам.  
И Шон сам расслабил горло, пропуская член глубже, двигаясь резче, раз за разом - Келтон не смог больше сдерживаться, толкнулся навстречу, насаживая Шона на себя, и кончил, заливая горло горячей спермой.  
Шон вдохнул наконец с последними судорогами и поднялся на ноги, почти взлетел от того, что Келтон вцепился в его футболку и рванул вверх, к себе - поцеловать, разделить вкус, а потом стоять обнявшись, прижавшись лбами, и приходить в себя после падения с таких высот.

\- Господи, Шони. То, что ты со мной делаешь…

Шон самодовольно улыбнулся.  
\- Как всякий добропорядочный гражданин, я оказываю всемерную поддержку усилиям ФБР в нашем Ветреном городе.  
\- Граждане тут оказывают поддержку моему члену? - рассмеялся Келтон. - Это что-то новенькое.  
\- Ну, знаешь, все время возникают какие-то новые гражданские организации. Они могут называться ГЗХ или ГПЧ...

Келтон неохотно отстранился - в кармане зазвонил телефон, да и штаны застегнуть совсем не помешает.  
\- Келтон, - бросил он в трубку, а потом. - Вы что?

Сжав губы, чтобы не засмеяться от вида огорченного Келтона и не помешать разговору, Шон заправил ему рубашку, посмотрел, как он морщится от прикосновения ко все ещё слишком чувствительной коже, осторожно застегнул молнию на джинсах.  
\- Я буду через несколько минут, - глядя в глаза Шону, сказал Келтон и отключил мобильный. - Моя команда желает знать, где я нахожусь.  
\- Они очень вовремя этим озаботились, - засмеялся Шон, а Келтон покачал головой.  
\- И не говори… Мне тут рядом в переулке делают минет, давайте я вам все объясню.  
\- А как думаешь, они не купятся на идею, что ты просто удачно замаскировался под тутошних завсегдатаев?  
Келтон поцеловал его и посмотрел с сожалением.  
\- Нужно отвезти тебя домой и приступать к поискам.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Шон.  
Он действительно понимал. Зато был несказанно удивлен, что Келтон так и вышел из переулка, обнимая его за плечи, даже не подумав убрать руку, пока они не подошли к машине. Видимо, Келтона совершенно не волновало, что его могут увидеть с Шоном, и это было так радостно. Совсем маленький жест значил для Шона очень много.  
Он подождал в машине, пока Келтон снова поговорит по телефону, а потом сядет за руль и направится к квартире Шона. Он уже снова агент ФБР, и всю дорогу выпытывал у Шона каждую деталь разговора с парнем, назвавшимся Стивом. Каждое слово, жест и выражение лица.

\- Вот, - уже у своего подъезда Шон вытащил из кармана то, что днем туда положил, кольцо с ключами. Вручил Келтону. - Приходи, как освободишься.  
\- Скорее всего, будет очень поздно.  
\- Без разницы, - мотнул головой Шон.  
\- Шон. Спасибо, - очень серьезно сказал Келтон и получил улыбку в ответ.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.

Келтон поцеловал его и откинулся обратно на сиденье, все ещё не сводя глаз.  
Желтые уличные фонари подсвечивали лицо Шона, и Келтон назвал его по имени снова. И снова потянулся поцеловать. Шон медленно долго целовал его в ответ.  
Лицо Келтон было спокойным, почти задумчивым, когда Шон вышел наконец из машины и встал на тротуаре, провожая машину взглядом.

\- Господи, Грей, - печально прошептал он. - Что, блядь, нам с этим теперь делать?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Келтон? - Шон увидел имя на экране телефона и тут же ответил.  
\- Он у нас.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы нашли Джереми Уэллеса. Он живой. Напуган, ему серьезно досталось, но он живой.  
\- Господи боже, отличные новости, - выдохнул Шон. Он за последние пять дней видел Келтона всего дважды, и ещё несколько раз удалось поговорить по телефону. Он буквально жил в штаб-квартире, ел и спал там же с того дня, как не без помощи Шона возглавил расследование.  
\- Благодаря тебе, - Шон слышал шум голосов на фоне. - Слушай, я должен идти. Можно я приду сегодня?  
\- У тебя же ключ, - напомнил Шон. - И принеси уже мой гребаный ноут.  
\- Да, обязательно, - слышно было, что Келтон улыбается.

Шон улыбнулся тоже, поставил телефон на базу, вздохнул. Он очень рад за Джереми. Он цел, это самое главное. Но это означает, что расследование закончено, и Грэхэму нужно возвращаться, и от самой этой мысли начиналась такая тоска… Он даже думать не хотел, какая дыра возникнет в его жизни, когда Келтон вернется в Атланту. Эти несколько недель все изменили, ничего как раньше уже не будет. Келтон дал ему почувствовать, как замкнуто он жил, отрицая какую-то очень важную часть себя. Он в любом случае всегда будет благодарен Грею за то, что он раскрыл ему на это глаза.

Несмотря на наплыв покупателей, день тянулся и тянулся. Дождавшись закрытия, Шон пошел прямиком домой, хотя, зная Келтона, понимал, появится он поздно.

Ключ повернулся в замке только после десяти.  
\- Привет, - Шон поднял голову от телевизора, на котором весь вечер бездумно переключал каналы, ни за что не зацепляясь.  
\- Привет, - устало улыбнулся Келтон, бросая на пол сумку. Он сел рядом на диван, подтащил к себе Шона, жадно поцеловал, и Шон позволил себе просто этому радоваться.  
\- Дерьмово выглядишь, - честно сказал он, разглядывая устало откинувшегося на спинку Келтона. Тихонечко погладил его по лицу кончиками пальцев.  
\- И чувствую себя дерьмово, - вздохнул Келтон. - Адская просто неделька. Но я не жалуюсь. Мы отправляем парня домой - и вовсе не в мешке для трупов. Только это и важно.  
\- Да, согласен, - Шон догадывался, что хеппи-энды в работе Келтона скорее исключения, чем правило. - Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
\- В душ. И, может, пива.  
\- Я принесу, - Шон пошел к холодильнику и принес пиво уже в ванную, где Келтон снимал рубашку.  
Он стоял и смотрел - с таким же восторгом, как в первый раз. Потом легонько пихнул ногой сумку Келтона.  
\- Я так понимаю, моего ноута там нет?  
\- Нет, - Келтон отпил пиво и усмехнулся. - Извини. Но скоро.  
\- Надеюсь, к Рождеству дождусь твоего скоро, - пробурчал Шон, пока Келтон включал воду и заходил в душ. Шон подумал было, не присоединиться ли к нему, но вместо этого ушел в спальню и растянулся на кровати.

Порозовевший Келтон появился всего через несколько минут, не затрудняя себя заворачиванием в полотенце, вытянулся рядом с Шоном на кровати.  
\- Поздравления тем, кто играл за хороших парней, - Шон поцеловал его в подбородок.  
\- Мы пока не можем обвинить этого ублюдка в похищениях, Джереми настаивает, что приехал сюда сам, никто ему не помогал, - Келтон вздохнул и прижался губами к виску Шона. - Но мы смогли предъявить изнасилование несовершеннолетних, детскую порнографию и ещё пару пунктов. И дело того первого мальчика ещё расследуется.  
\- Так ты ещё побудешь в Чикаго? - не смог скрыть надежду Шон, а Келтон не мог скрывать правду.  
\- Нет, этим займется местное отделение. Я здесь только до конца недели, потом возвращаюсь домой.  
\- А, - Шон опустил взгляд, но заставил себя снова посмотреть Келтону в глаза. - Я понимаю.  
\- Понимаешь? И как я подыхаю от одной мысли, что с тобой придется расстаться - тоже понимаешь?  
Шон втянул воздух.  
\- У тебя Инез, ты должен подумать о ней. И... Ава.  
\- Но не Шон? - глаза Келтона шарили по его лицу в поисках какого-то ответа. - Я не должен думать о человеке, который за эти недели дал мне почувствовать такое, чего у меня ни с кем раньше не случалось?

\- Он не маленький, выживет, - буркнул Шон, стараясь не делать все происходящее ещё сложнее для них обоих. И тут же выбился из роли, обхватил голову Келтона, целуя его отчаянно, горько. Все его хрупкие, робкие надежды рушились от одной мысли об отъезде. - Разговоры ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Нехуй и начинать… - он помолчал и беспомощно добавил. - Блядь, Грей, я…

Их тела сплелись яростно, рывком, выплескивая друг на друга всю накопившуюся боль, оставляя синяки и укусы, вцепляясь в волосы, удушая поцелуями. Но едва Шон оказался на коленях, а Келтон за его спиной, все вдруг изменилось. Он входил в него медленно, но неотвратимо, одним непрерывным движением, и Шон выгнул спину, ухватив Келтона за бедра и прижимая его ещё крепче.  
\- Ааааа, блядь, как я это люблю, - прошептал он.  
\- Правда? - Келтон провел языком Шону между лопатками и прижался грудью, чтобы прикусить мочку уха, потянуть, запустить руки Шону в волосы. - Я тоже.  
Он запрокинул ему голову, чтобы поцеловать, продолжая перебирать светлые пряди.  
\- Господи, Грей, это так… - Шон приподнялся, и Келтон снова наполнил его единым сильным движением.  
\- ..хорошо?  
\- Невероятно хорошо… - две руки, его и Келтона, соединились на его члене, двигаясь так же медленно, как их бедра, снова и снова. Неделя, одна ебаная неделя - Шон заставил себя перестать об этом думать. Келтон сейчас здесь, в нем, они вместе, и только это важно. Хотелось быть ещё ближе, слиться, но ближе невозможно. Это все, что они могут сделать друг для друга.  
Келтон начал двигаться сильнее, жестче, и Шон опустился лицом в простыни, скользя щекой по мягкой ткани при каждом ударе - вперед, потом медленней - назад, вцепляясь в простыни пальцами.  
Невероятно хорошо - о, эти слова и близко не описывали того, что с ним происходит, какой поток ощущений и чувств проходит сквозь его тело каждый раз, когда Келтон толкается в него.  
Они оба не хотели спешить, изводя друг друга мучительной медлительностью, столько, сколько их тела могли выдержать, сжимая друг друга до синяков, кусая губы.  
Шон сорвался первым - резко, сильно, забыв как дышать, ослепший и оглохший, втиснулся лицом в простыню, замер - и ахнул, когда Келтон продолжил двигаться, теперь уже коротко и быстро, Шон чувствовал, как он близок, и нашел в себе силы резко сжать мышцы, разжать и сжать снова, сталкивая партнера в оргазм.

Келтон уснул почти мгновенно, что Шона ничуть не удивило, а вот самому ему не спалось. Он долго сидел и курил, глядя на спящего, слушая его глубокое дыхание. И только потом затушил окурок, свернулся рядом с Келтоном, крепко к нему прижимаясь. Что это, то, что он чувствует? Это и есть любовь?  
Впервые в жизни, прильнув к теплому телу, сползая в сон, Шон думал - а почему же так больно?

***

\- У меня обязательства, - разбил их утреннее молчание Келтон. Слова упали констатацией факта. Шон не поднимал головы и не видел обращенного к нему взгляда и стиснутой в руках кружки с кофе.  
\- Я разве просил их нарушать? - наконец поднял глаза Шон. Он не хотел этого разговора, совсем не хотел, и Келтон отлично это знал. Они вчера ещё согласились, что нет смысла об этом говорить. Зачем он опять об этом?  
\- Нет, но…  
Шон вдохнул, выдохнул, подумав мельком, что Келтон все так же отлично умеет его взбесить.  
Он столько лет учился контролировать свои вспышки гнева, но рядом с Келтоном все насмарку, будто и не было. Его психолог наверняка найдет что ему сказать об управлении своими чувствами.

\- Слушай, Келтон, я, может, всего три недели тебя знаю, но я все понимаю. Правда, понимаю. Тебе не нужно ничего мне объяснять, - и это правда, Шон понимал. Келтон из тех редких парней, которые действительно говорят то, что думают.  
\- Тогда почему я так себя чувствую, Шон?  
\- Я не знаю, Грей, - он очень старался не показывать своих чувств, только хуже будет им обоим. - У нас есть пять дней, верно? Давай просто... проживем их. Понимаешь?  
Келтон растер руками лицо, помолчал. Посмотрел на Шона мягко и устало.  
\- Да, хорошо.  
Никакие слова ничего не изменят, они оба это знали. Пять дней - все, что у них есть. Они проживут их вместе.

Через пять дней Келтон уехал.

***

Семь месяцев спустя.

 

Звонок раздался рано утром в субботу. Звонили из ФБР сообщить, что наконец - наконец-то! - его ноут ему возвращают. Семь гребаных месяцев, да ты ж ебанись.  
Раз уж разбудили, Шон побрел на кухню.

\- Доставка…  
Шон не стал дослушивать говорящего в домофон.  
\- 4С.  
Вскоре постучали, и Шон распахнул дверь.  
\- Господи, это же почти… - он резко замолчал, уставившись на стоящего с коробкой в руках Келтона.

Келтон, блядь!

\- Я обещал, что верну его тебе.  
Шон сглотнул, покачал головой, моргнул. Чертов Келтон все равно здесь, стоит и смотрит, красивый и серьезный.  
\- Семь гребаных месяцев, Келтон, - довольно глупые слова для встречи с человеком, по которому он так тосковал, но он именно это и сказал.  
И не факт, что он имел в виду ноут.  
\- Ну, можно сказать, что благодаря твоему ноуту мы поймали этого урода и спасли от него твоих подопечных, - Келтон протянул ему коробку, Шон взял, положил на стол.  
\- Было уже два апгрейда, все устарело, - проворчал он, зная, что никакого смысла в этих словах нет, говори - не говори. Но у него немного кружилась голова, и ясно мыслить не получалось. Он сел за стол, где стоял его недоеденный завтрак. - Кофе хочешь?  
\- Я налью, - Келтон наполнил чашку, сыпанул в её чуть ли пол сахарницы, конечно же, и сел напротив. Они с Шоном некоторое время друг друга рассматривали - молча, с какой-то болезненной жадностью.

Шон наконец взялся за ложку, чтобы продолжить завтрак, чтобы не взорваться от тысяч вопросов, и чтобы так сильно не тянуло прикоснуться к Келтону. Ложка подрагивала в руках, Шону это не нравилось, а что делать.

\- Я ей сказал.  
Шон поднял взгляд от миски с хлопьями и смотрел, как Келтон отпивает кофе. Он в костюме, но без галстука, словно вернулся домой с работы, а не приехал за сотни и сотни миль.  
\- Я никогда не врал ей и не буду начинать. Это нечестно и по отношению к ней, и ко мне.  
\- Инез, - напомнил Шон.  
Келтон устало потер лицо. Он не такой измученный, каким Шон запомнил его в последнюю их встречу, но темные круги под глазами никуда не делись.  
\- Дети могут пережить развод. Я пережил, ты тоже. Это не лучшее событие в жизни, конечно, и если бы я тебя не встретил, мы бы с Авой продолжали... стараться. Но теперь... все это теперь кажется ложью, потому что я хочу быть с тобой.  
\- А я с тобой, - Шон крепче стиснул кружку. - Но если ты в Атланте, а я тут…  
\- Для меня было бы лучше - и проще - если бы ты переехал в Атланту, Шони. Я бы тогда мог видеться с Инез. Но если ты не хочешь, я отправлю запрос на перевод в Чикаго.  
\- Ты на это пойдешь? - Шон почувствовал, как сердце сжимается от тоски и надежды. После всех этих пустых месяцев, прожитых ни за чем, может ли такое быть правдой?  
Келтон улыбнулся мягко, но уверенно.  
\- Да, пойду.  
\- Я никогда не был в Атланте, - рот Шона искривился и голос дрогнул. - Я вообще нигде не был.  
\- Там хорошо. Тепло. Никакого снега. Ну, так, иногда случается.  
\- Ты... уверен? - Шон боялся поверить в то хрупкое, что называется надеждой, что всегда раньше его подводило и обманывало. Но ведь раньше и не было Келтона, протянувшего теперь ему руку.  
\- Уверен.  
Шон обшаривал взглядом его лицо, не решаясь поверить, что это правда, что верить можно. Ему было трудно на это решиться, труднее, чем он мог подумать.  
\- А что насчет моей судимости?  
\- Не важно, - Келтон не отводил взгляд. - А что насчет того, что я коп?  
\- Не важно, - почему-то прошептал Шон.  
Но Келтон услышал.  
\- Будет трудно. Даже притворятся не стану, что будет легко.  
\- В моей жизни по-другому и не бывает, - усмехнулся Шон.  
\- В моей тоже, - Келтон смотрел, как эмоции сменяются на лице Шона и выложил последний козырь. - Давай так. Я куплю тебе новый чертов ноут. Договорились?  
Он подвинул протянутую руку ближе к Шону.

Шон протянул свою и крепко сжал ладонь Келтона.  
Господи боже, первый раз в жизни он так уверен в своем решении. Он потянул их руки на себя, вытаскивая Келтона со стула, отпихивая мешающийся между ними столик, с которого полетели и кофе, и завтрак.

Он даже успел сказать: “Договорились”, - за мгновенье до того, как они стиснули друг друга в объятиях и замерли - вместе - перед лицом бог знает какого, но их будущего.


End file.
